Torchic
Torchic (Japanese: アチャモ Achamo) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region. Biology Physiology Torchic is a small, chick-like Pokémon. Its soft, fluffy plumage is mainly bright orange, with tiny, yellow, developing wings, and a yellow plume of three feathers atop its head. It has a small, tan beak, and large, black eyes. It has tan-colored talons with three digits. Male Torchics have a black spot on their back, but it's a little hard to see it. Special Abilities Torchic has a fireball blazing inside its belly. When you hugged, it fills its trainer with soothing warmth, as if they are holding a hot-water bottle. It can use the flame in its belly to exhale orbs of searing fire at its opponents. The fireballs that Torchic spits are of 1,800 degrees F, leaving its foes utterly scorched. Behavior Torchic is very loyal and dependent on its Trainer, following behind him (or her) everywhere he (or she) would go. Evolution Torchic evolves into Combusken at level 16 and then into Blaziken at level 36. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. |sapphire=Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug - it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down. |emerald=If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings. |firered=It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged. |leafgreen=It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged. |diamond=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |pearl=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |platinum=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |heartgold=Inside its body is a place where it keeps a small flame. Hug it! It will be as warm as a hot-water bottle. |soulsilver=Inside its body is a place where it keeps a small flame. Hug it! It will be as warm as a hot-water bottle. |black=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |white=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |black 2=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |white 2=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |x=It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged. |y=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit. |or=Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. |as=Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug—it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down.}} Locations |rubysapphire=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101 |rsrarity=One |emerald=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101 |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park GTS |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park GTS |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Gift from Steven Stone after beating Red (pick the red stone) |hgssrarity=One |xy=Wi-Fi Event |xyrarity=One |omegarubyalphasapphire = Starter Pokemon|orasrarity = One}} Side game locations |Channel=Springleaf Field Camp Starlight |RS Pinball=Volcano (Ruby Field) |Trozei=Huge Storage 2 Endless Level 14 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Starter Pokémon Joyous Tower (11F-15F) |PMD2=Starter Pokémon Giant Volcano (1F-10F) Dark Crater (B1F-|B14F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest}} Stats Sprites |name = Torchic |rbysapspr=RS 255 front.png |rbysapsprs=Torchic Shiny GenIII.png |emeraldspr=E 255 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Torchic Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=RS 255 front.png |frlgsprs=Torchic Shiny GenIII.png |IIIback=Torchic Back GenIII.png |IIIbacks=Torchic_Back_Shiny_GenIII.png |dpspr=DP 255 front.png |dpsprs=Torchic_Shiny_GenIV.png |ptspr=DP 255 front.png |ptsprs=Torchic_Shiny_GenIV.png |hgssspr=DP 255 front.png |hgsssprs=Torchic_Shiny_GenIV.png |IVback=Torchic_Back_GenIV.png |IVbacks=Torchic_Back_Shiny_GenIV.png |bwspr=Torchic_BW.gif |bwsprs=Torchic Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr=Torchic_BW.gif |b2w2sprs=Torchic Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Torchic_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks=Torchic_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr = Torchic_XY.gif |xysprs=Torchic_Shiny_XY.gif |orasspr=Torchic_XY.gif |orassprs=Torchic_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Torchic_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Torchic_Back_Shiny_XY.gif}} Appearances Anime May's first Pokémon was a Torchic. It later evolves into Combusken and then Blaziken. It reappeared in the Pikachu short airing with the 15th Pokémon movie. Trivia *Torchic is the first fire type starter that does not have fire on its body. However, it has a blazing flame inside its belly. *Torchic originally had floppy ears in its Beta design. *Torchic is the only starter Pokémon to have two limbs. Origin Torchic is based on a chick (a baby chicken). Etymology Torchic is a portmenteau of 'Tor'ch and 'Chic'k. Gallery 255Torchic_AG_anime.png 255Torchic_AG_anime_2.png 255Torchic_AG_anime_3.png 255Torchic_AG_anime_4.png 255Torchic_AG_anime_5.png 255Torchic_AG_anime_6.png 255Torchic_AG_anime_7.png 255Torchic_AG_anime_8.png 255Torchic_Dream.png 255Torchic_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 255Torchic_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 255Torchic_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 255Torchic_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 255Torchic_Pokemon_Channel.jpg 255Torchic_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg 255Torchic_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon